


Usui's birthday

by 123Brooksie



Category: maid sama, misakiayuzawa, usuitakumi, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Usui's birthday. Misaki is going to his place tonight..... You could guess what's about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usui's birthday

. 1 .  
Misaki was cleaning the tables. It was a very long day and she was very stressed. Usui sat at his usual table and was finishing his usual drink. Misaki got to his table and just stared at him blissfully enjoying his drink. "Done yet?" Misaki asked keeping the glare on her face. "Hm?" Usui looks up and sees misaki staring at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Usui asks. "It's well past closing time Usui go home." Misaki says. "I want to stay with Misa..." Usui complains. "Stop acting like a child Usui you're turning 18 tomorrow." Misaki says taking the glass from Usui and spraying his table. "Dont treat me like a stranger Ayuzawa. You and I both know I know you better than most men." Usui says with a smirk. "Stop it. If you talk about it we wont continue where we left off." Misaki says seriously. "Now go home and I will meet you there." Misaki continues. "I want Misa now." Usui whines. "If you're going to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like one." Misaki says wiping Usui's table down. "Will I get to suck on Misa's...." Usui begins before he is cut off. "Out!" Misaki yells. "Okay okay." Usui says. He pushes his chair back and stands up. "See you soon." Usui says he outstretches his arms toward Misaki. She stares at him for a minute. "You're so needy." Misaki says walking into Usui's arms. When she lets go Usui is staring at her. "What?" Misaki asks. "Nothing. Don't take too long okay." Usui says leaving Maid Latte. With Usui gone Misaki could focus and finish closing Maid Latte. It didn't take her that long to close the shop and Misaki sighed at the embarassing night with Usui she had to endure. Last night her and Usui took a shower together and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He tried to touch her bare, wet stomach amd she rejected and told him they would continue tomorrow. She asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he said Misaki, so for his present she would give him just that tonight. She locked the front door and headed to Usui's house. When she got on his floor and to his door there was a note on it that said "Misa-chan the door is unlocked, please come in." She grabbed the note off the door and walked in, bracing herself to see something odd. Misaki walked into the living room and saw no one. She heard noises coming from the kitchen and followed them. As she walked in she saw Usui with his back turned to her, wearing nothing but a an apron. Her eyes went from his naked back to his bare ass. Her jaw dropped. "Hm? Oh Misaki it's you. You know it's not good to come into someone's home without knocking. Misaki turned bright red. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO JUST COME IN!" Misaki yells. "Shhh.. " Usui tells her. He stalks toward her like a predator. On his way to Misaki he unties the apron and pulls it over his head. Misaki's eyes lower and she turns a deeper red. Even though she saw it yesterday she cant get used to seeing it. "Ayuzawa come here." Usui says continuing to walk toward her. Misaki was too stunned by his total nakedness to do anything but back up. "N-no.. You're close..." Misaki says shakily. "But isnt that why you came here? For part two of our games from last night?" Usui asks he reaches Misaki and stops when he's chest to chest with her. "W-well y-yes, but i w-, but i was.." Misaki starts to say, "You were what Ayuzawa?" Usui says. Misaki backs up until she is trapped between Usui and a counter. "Where are you trying to go? You came here to give me something and now i want it." Usui says. Misaki pushes at Usui's chest. His abbs are moist and hot. "Oh god." Misaki says. "What's wrong Ayuzawa?" Usui asks. "I fully intend to give you what I came here to give you but I have some conditions..." Misaki says nervously. "What sort of conditions?" Usui asks with a frown of surprise. "I-I want to be in charge." Misaki says her blush coming back. Usui smiles "You mean on top?" Usui asks in a correctful manner. Misaki continues to try to back up and raises her body onto the counter so she is sitting in front of Usui. "Well y-yeah I w-want to go at my pace. And you're a little forceful and pretty dominant." Misaki says. Usui grabs a cupcake off of the counter. "I made this for you. Try it." Usui says waving the cupcake around in front of Misaki. She grabs his hand and slowly brings it up to her mouth. "Take a mouthfull of the frosting." Usui instructs her. She looks up at Usui, his eyes burning into hers, and she licks some frosting off of the cupcake. "Is it good Misa-chan?" Usui asks still staring at her. She nods. Usui leans his face into Misaki's. "Can I taste?" Usui asks attaching his mouth to hers. Misaki is a bright red and her eyes get big when Usui slides his tongue into her mouth. After about 30 seconds she pulls her head back. Theres a line of icing-laced saliva connecting their tongues. Usui licks icing off of his lips and smiles. He looks at the line of saliva and smiles wider. "You didnt want me to taste?" Usui asks. "If you wanted to taste the cupcake why didnt you take a bite of it yourself?" Misaki asks, her blush calming down. "I wasnt talking about tasting the cupcake..." Usui says. Misaki's blush shoots right back up. "W-why do you keep teasing me?" Misaki asks. "I love seeing your expressions. Anyways are you ready to begin my night? It's already 10:45." Usui asks. "Do you accept my conditions?" Misaki asks. Usui picks her up off of the counter and sets her down on the floor. He puts a finger in the frosting of the cupcake and places his finger on Misaki's bottom lip. "Taste again Ayuzawa." Usui says. Misaki turns her head away making Usui trail frosting on her face. "Look at you. Now you need a shower." Usui says  
. . . .  
Misaki starts the shower and tries to put her hair in a ponytail but a strand at the very back just wont stay up. Usui picks it up and puts it in a ponytail for her. She turns around a little shocked that Usui got in with her but not that surprised. During the shower Usui just watched her for the entire time then he left the shower early. When she got out he was lying on a bed. "I see you bought that bed." Misaki says trying to make small talk. "Yep." Usui replies. "So do you still want to be in control?" Usui asks. She sits down next to him. "I've been thinking.... It's your birthday why not do it your way? So what do you want to do?" Misaki asks. Usui takes a moment to think. "Well I always dreamed of our first time to be more romantic with candles and stuff." Usui scratches his head. "For tonight I just want you to sleep in my bed and maybe we could cuddle." Usui says. Misaki sighed in relief. She knew exactly why Usui didnt want to and she was sure it had nothing to do with there not being a romantic atmosphere. He was just as nervous as she was. After all he may act very dominant but hes still a clueless virgin. She smiled. "Okay well it is your choice." She says. She takes the towel from around her body and snuggles up next to Usui. And they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? Lmao I can almost picture your disappointment. I already made part two and it will not disappoint. Lol sorry guys


End file.
